


Pencil you in.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hinata/SeijohFour, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, and they were ROOMMATES, i just think Shouyou deserves 4 boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Shouyou knows it's not a perfect solution.They all know it.But for now they can all be happy with their week.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 232





	Pencil you in.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh so I did this. I just think Shouyou deserves four boyfriends and to be wrecked by all of them. Holla if you agree 🧡
> 
> Big thank you to [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi) and [Andie](https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw) for betaing this. 
> 
> Enormous big thank you to [Lala](https://twitter.com/lalathebambi), [Tris](https://twitter.com/zenin0bara) and [Lenore](https://twitter.com/eatadori) for just being awesome human beings and getting me on my Seijoh4xhinata brainrot. Make sure you check them out!! (i linked their twitters so you can go check out their works!)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 🧡🍊

“Good morning, Shouyou,” a husky voice says from behind him. Shouyou takes a deep breath and wills himself not to get hard at Matsukawa’s voice. 

Without turning to face him, Shouyou says, “Good morning, Mattsun-san! Did you sleep well?”

Shouyou hears footsteps approaching him as he cooks the bacon for their breakfast. Mattsun wraps his arms around him and whispers in his ear, “I prefer being awake because I get to see you. Looking all cute in this apron,” Matsukawa’s hands start to roam and Shouyou’s about to grind his ass back on the hardness that’s poking his ass a bit.

Before Shouyou can do anything though, a spray of water hits Matsukawa making him pull away from Shouyou and stare at the perpetrator. 

“Maki, what the fuck?!”

“Stay away from, Shou, you perv!” Hanamaki says, spraying Matsukawa again. He stops when he reaches the stove where Shouyou is cooking.

“Good morning, Shou,” Maki drops a kiss on the younger man’s cheek, “What delicious breakfast are you preparing now?”

“Oh, just some bacon, eggs, and some pancakes! I remembered you had a big test today and wanted to make sure you had lots of energy, Maki-san!”

Maki looks at him for a second before throwing his arms around him, “Shouyouuu! We don’t deserve you! You’re so cute and wonderful!! Let’s make out!”

“Hanamaki, get off Shouyou. Now.” The new voice in their kitchen belonged to Iwaizumi, whose aura was giving off ‘I’m gonna kill you’ vibes. 

“Hajime! It’s okay, Shouyou loves me, right Shouyou?”

“Uh, I love you all... but the bacon is gonna burn so please move a little Maki-san?”

Maki moves away and Iwaizumi takes the spray bottle from him. He sprays Maki and then Mattsun, for good measure.

“Is Oikawa-san awake yet? Breakfast is done!”

“No one cares about that piece of shit! He’s probably still asleep dreaming of you, Hinata.” Iwaizumi says as he grabs a freshly made strip of bacon and popping it in his mouth, “Fuck, that’s hot but so good!”

“I’ll wake Oikawa up!” Hanamaki says and Shouyou sees him discreetly grab the spray bottle that Iwaizumi left on the counter. 

Shouyou begins to serve the plates but Matsukawa takes over, “You cooked, we’ll take care of the rest.”

Iwaizumi helps set the table and Shouyou sits when a scream is heard all throughout the house.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SPRAYING ME WITH THE ‘HORNY FOR SHOUYOU’ BOTTLE?!”

A short laugh and steps running towards the kitchen. 

“MAKI GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!”

“Shouyou! Protect me!” Maki hides behind Shouyou and keeps laughing, bringing out a chuckle from the orange head.

“MAKI YOU PIECE OF— oh hi, Shou-chan, good morning, sunshine!”

“Good morning, Oikawa-San!” Shouyou says, “What’s the ‘horny for Shouyou’ bottle?”

All four of his housemates pause and stay silent. 

Matsukawa says, “Uh, let’s not worry about that and eat! Food will get cold right, guys?”

The other three agree and begin digging in. Shouyou just smiles and laughs, eating his food with just as much gusto.

His roommates were never going to make a move. Even when he really,  _ really  _ wanted them to.

Maybe he should take matters into his own hands?

* * *

Shouyou doesn’t have to take matters into his own hands because the next day he gets home early from his poetry analysis class to find Hanamaki in his bed.

He’s naked from the waist down and has a pair of Shouyou’s _very_ _dirty_ boxers held up against his nose and a hand stroking his cock.

Shouyou can only imagine what Maki is thinking because he doesn’t hear Shouyou close his bedroom door, drop his bag and begin walking over to the bed.

Maki only looks up when Shouyou’s hand wraps around his cock.

“Shouyou?” Maki says, but he sounds so gone, “Am I dreaming again?”

“Maybeeee,” Shouyou leans down to lick the tip of Maki’s cock. Maki groans and sets the boxers aside.

“God, even in my dreams you’re so fucking hot, Shou. Take my cock, like a good boy, okay?” And he shoves his dick into Shouyou’s mouth.

Shouyou happily swallows against the intrusion because he’s never seen Maki act dominant before. Maki is usually cheery and always smiling. He’s probably the sweetest out of all his housemates. He kisses Shouyou on the cheek a lot. Holds his hand during scary movies. They sometimes even cuddle when Shouyou is struggling to sleep because of too much caffeine.

This Maki though, the one too gone with pleasure that thinks he’s dreaming of Shouyou,  _ this _ Maki is fucking hotter than sweet Maki.

He’s thrusting into Shouyou’s mouth, fucking it savagely like Shouyou is just a fuck toy. Shouyou is loving every second of it, moaning and swallowing every once in a while, to maximize Maki’s pleasure.

“Fuck, Shouyou. I’m gonna cum.”

Shouyou moans again before slipping off and tightening his fist around the cock in front of him.

“Where do you wanna cum, Maki-san?” Shouyou licks a stripe up the side of his cock and Maki moans.

“I want you to swallow, Shou. Swallow it all, baby.”

Shouyou doesn’t need to be told twice. He keeps pumping Maki as he takes half of his cock in his mouth. He takes his hand off and swallows all of Maki’s cock, his hand comes up to play with his balls.

Shouyou swallows and moans around Maki’s cock once more and he can feel his balls tightening. A second later cum rushes down his throat and Shouyou struggles to swallow it all.

He raises his head, some cum dribbling down the side of his mouth.

Maki is panting and staring at the ceiling. Shouyou settles in the bed next to Maki. He grabs Maki’s hand and turns him to face him as he licks the cum that slipped from his mouth. Maki’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open in realization.

“You taste so sweet, Maki-san,” Shouyou pulls Maki in for a slow kiss. They separate and Maki is still staring at him, glassy eyed.

“You haven’t finished yet, Shou. Let me help with that.” Maki unbuttons his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. He slips his hand to Shouyou’s cock. He begins jacking him off and whispering in his ear, “God, Shouyou, you’re so fucking hot. I’m so happy I’m dreaming of jerking you off.” Shouyou moans and Maki kisses him, biting his bottom lip. Shouyou groans and thrusts into Maki’s fist.

Maki kisses him again, slower this time, more passionate. The fist on Shouyou tightens and jerks him faster. A thumb swiping over the head. Maybe it’s the fast jerking or the sweet slow kiss, but once Maki and him separate and Shouyou looks into Maki’s light brown eyes, or maybe it’s what Maki says, “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Shou. I wanna do this in every dream.”

Shouyou cums hard all over Maki’s hand.

That seems to shake make out of his pleasure induced haze. He stares at Shouyou. Then at his hand dripping with cum. Then back at Shouyou.

Before Maki can say anything, Shouyou says, “Gonna go get dinner started! Make sure you shower before we eat! You’re kinda sweaty Maki-san!” Shouyou pulls his pants up and walks out of his room.

He reaches the kitchen when he hears a loud, “THAT WASN’T A DREAM HOLY SHIT!”

* * *

Maki had been acting weird since the blowjob and Shouyou is getting tired of it.

He’s the only one home, so he’s hanging out in the living room flipping through Netflix when Matsukawa opens the door and finds him moping on the couch. 

“Shouyou?” Matsukawa looks at him worried as he sits on the couch.

“Hi Mattsun-san.”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Matsukawa puts Shouyou’s feet on his lap and begins rubbing his shins lightly. 

Shouyou chokes on air and says, “Baby?”

“Oh, sorry. Does it bother you?” 

“No, no. I like it. I like it a lot, Mattsun-san,” Shouyou blushes. 

“Good. Now tell me what’s wrong, baby?” 

“Uh... well,” Shouyou pauses the movie he has on the screen, “Something happened between Maki-san and me... he won’t talk to me now.”

Matsukawa stops rubbing circles around his legs. He looks at Shouyou and one of the hands on his legs squeezes him a little.

“What exactly happened, baby?”

“Uh... I gave him a blowjob and he thought he was dreaming. Ever since he’s avoiding me. Maybe he didn’t like it?” Shouyou says, a little sad.

Matsukawa’s hand gets painfully tight on his shin, but he says, “I don’t think that’s the problem, baby.”

“No?”

“No, baby. I’m pretty sure your mouth looks good sucking cock.” Matsukawa’s hands begin traveling up his thigh and Shouyou can feel himself hardening just from Matsukawa’s voice.

“H-how would you know, Mattsun-san?” Shouyou says, letting the hand roam closer and closer to where he really wants it.

“I’ve imagined it enough, baby.” Matsukawa’s hand finally reaches his crotch and palms him through his sweats. 

“Mattsun-san!” Shouyou moans. He takes Matsukawa’s hand and slips it under his sweats, “Do it right, Mattsun-san. I’ll do you too.” Matsukawa moves on top of him, jacking Shouyou off. 

Shouyou quickly unbuttons the black skinny jeans, licks his hand and snakes it into Matsukawa’s boxers, jacking him off just as fast and tight as Matsukawa is doing him.

“Fuck, Shouyou, fuck.”

“You like it, Daddy?”

Matsukawa’s hand stops and he looks at Shouyou, his pupils blown, “What did you say?”

“I asked if you liked it, Daddy.” Shouyou’s hands tighten around Matsukawa’s cock and the man on top of him groans.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Daddy likes it when you wrap your hands around my cock. Now be good for me, baby. Tell Daddy what you want.”

“Daddy, I want you to cum all over me.”

“Turn around and get on your knees, baby.” Shouyou does as he’s told and turns around. Matsukawa pulls down his sweats and boxers, exposing his ass. 

“Your ass is so nice and perky, baby. I wanna split it open with my cock.” Shouyou moans as Matsukawa rubs his dick in between Shouyou’s ass cheeks. “Unfortunately, Daddy doesn’t have a condom right now. Now here,” Matsukawa’s grabs the back of his hair, pulling him up to his chest and Shouyou can feel his dick on his lower back, “Suck on Daddy’s fingers so I can fuck you with them.”

Shouyou let’s Matsukawa stick his fingers in his mouth, making sure they’re nice and wet. Once Matsukawa is satisfied, he takes them out and pushes Shouyou back down on the couch.

“How bad do you want it baby?” A finger prods at Shouyou’s entrance, teasing him. 

“So bad, Daddy! I want your fingers in me so bad!” Shouyou moans against the cushions.

“Good,” Matsukawa says and begins fucking Shouyou with his index finger, “Touch yourself while I finger fuck you, baby.” 

Shouyou begins pumping his cock in time with Matsukawa’s finger. A couple of minutes later, another finger joins inside his hole and slightly rubs against his prostate.

“Oh! Yes! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Matsukawa sets an unrelenting pace, rubbing Shouyou’s prostate more often than not and Shouyou furiously jerks his cock matching the pace inside his hole.

He hears the telltale sound of flesh against flesh and he turns to confirm that Matsukawa’s jerking off over his ass. 

“Daddy! I’m so close! cum on me, Daddy! I want it! cum, Daddy, cummmm!” Shouyou’s last word is stretched out because he is coming all over the cushion. He feels something warm land on his lower back and trickle down his ass. 

Matsukawa carefully removes his fingers from him and pulls up his boxers and sweats. 

“Come here baby, let’s get you cleaned up.” Shouyou lets himself be carried but before they can exit the living room Shouyou says, “Wait! Mattsun-san, turn the cushion or Iwaizumi-san will get mad we got it dirty.”

“Anything for you, baby.”

* * *

Thankfully, things with Mattsun don’t really change except for the fact that sometimes Shouyou would find himself wandering to his room to spend the night. 

Maki has apparently gotten over his nervousness and also sometimes seeks out Shouyou for night cuddles and everything feels the same except there’s a few more benefits between them. 

Shouyou is hanging out in his room trying to get through his bio homework when there’s a knock on his door. 

He says, “Come in!” And Iwaizumi steps inside his room. 

“Hey Hinata,” Iwaizumi says, joining him in the bed among the mess of notes and the heavy bio textbook, “My Hinata senses were tingling. I had a feeling you were gonna need help with your homework.”

“Iwaizumi-san! You’re a lifesaver!” Although Hanamaki was always the sweetest in public, Iwaizumi was probably the softest with Shouyou. He usually went out of his way to help Shouyou with his homework even when Shouyou told him he didn’t need to. 

  
  


“Come on, let’s take a look at those enzyme notes. They won’t study themselves.” Iwaizumi puts a hand on Shouyou’s thigh and Shouyou knows he shouldn’t be horny for another one of his housemates but...

Iwaizumi gives him a heart boner every time he helps him study. 

They spend about ten minutes studying when Shouyou decides to plop down on his bed, his head closer to the foot of the bed. From this angle, Iwaizumi had a clear view of Shouyou’s ass.

“Hinata, are you tired already?”

“Eh? Not really! I just wanted to be more comfortable and stretch,” Shouyou emphasizes this by pulling his arms up and curving his back. This makes his ass pop a bit and Shouyou can feel Iwaizumi’s eyes glued to it.

The room is silent for a minute. Shouyou breaks it by saying, “Iwaizumi-san, you okay?”

“You’re a slut, aren’t you, Hinata?”

_ Well _ , Shouyou thinks,  _ that was unexpected. _

He decides to play along because dominant Iwaizumi-san is the best Iwaizumi-san.

“Mmm, only for the right people,” Shouyou says, not taking his eyes off the textbook. 

“Really?” Iwaizumi says, hand traveling up Shouyou’s calf, up his thighs, settling on his ass. Iwaizumi squeezes it lightly at first, then his hands go tight as he asks, “Who are the right people?

  
  


“People who help me study, Iwaizumi-san. I think those people really deserve me to be a slut for them.”

Shouyou lifts his ass from the bed, Iwaizumi’s hand gets tighter on this ass cheek. 

“I want to be a slut for you, Iwaizumi-senpai.” Shouyou turns his face from the bed to look at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's eyes are dark with lust as he grabs the hem of Shouyou’s sweats, pulling them down.

“Oh, what’s this?” Iwaizumi says, his voice sounding pleasantly surprised, “Little slut isn’t wearing any panties tonight? I wonder… did you plan to seduce with your sweet little ass, Hinata?”

Iwaizumi caresses his ass and Shouyou tries not to blush from the intense stare his ass is getting. 

“Iwaizumi-san!”

“Call me Hajime. I’m gonna make you cum so hard tonight, Hinata. It’s only fair you scream my given name.”

Iwaizumi spreads Shouyou’s ass open and then leans down to give his hole a small kiss.

“I’m gonna eat you out little slut, is that okay?”

“YES!” 

Hajime chuckles but wastes no time in licking around his entrance. God, Shouyou had only ever been eaten out once, but it had been so long. 

The slurping noises as Haijime licks his ass are obscene. Shouyou doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard his whole life.

“Hajime!” Shouyou moans as his asshole begins to get fucked with that strong tongue. 

Hajime pulls back and says, “You good?” 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just your tongue feels so good! I wanna cum from it so bad.”

“Such a good little slut for me. Bet you want me to eat you out until you're filthy with my spit.” 

Shouyou doesn’t answer as Iwaizumi keeps feasting from his hole. He really wants to touch himself but he isn’t sure if Hajime would stop him if he does. 

Suddenly, Hajime’s tongue is slipping out a little as he sucks on his hole, “Mmm, your hole tastes so good Shouyou.” Hajime gets back to fucking him with his tongue and Shouyou begins panting.

“Ha-hajime,” Shouyou says, “Let me take care of you too. Please. I want your cock Hajime, let me have it please.” 

Hajime pulls back from between Shouyou’s ass, “Shit. Shouyou. Are you crying?”

Shouyou hadn’t noticed the tears running down his face until they were pointed out. He had never been so thoroughly debauched that tears streamed out. Hajime sure was an overachiever.

“Hajime please, use me! I wanna be your slut please please!”

“Hmmm, I can’t say no to such a pretty little slut. Touch yourself as I eat your ass, Shouyou.”

Shouyou’s hand snakes down to his cock and Hajime proceeds to slip his tongue inside Shouyou again. He’s close, he’s oh so very close. 

He can feel his balls start to tighten and Hajime’s moan on his entrance feels really,  _ really _ good.

Suddenly the door to his room opens and Oikawa-san is standing there. 

Maybe it’s that Oikawa is watching them with lust and surprise in his eyes, or maybe it’s the way Hajime sticks two long fingers into his ass, reaching and rubbing his prostate with no problem but Shouyou cums. He cums so hard the tears in his eyes blurr his vision and he’s pretty sure he passes out for a second, with a “Hajime!” escaping his lips.

The door slams and Shouyou comes back to reality. 

Hajime is behind him, his face in Shouyou’s lower back, panting a little. 

“Hajime?” Shouyou wipes at his eyes, clearing it from his tears of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Shouyou.”

“That was really good wasn’t it?”

“Your ass is the best meal I’ve ever had.” Hajime drops a kiss on Shouyou’s ass and then sits back on the bed.

Shouyou gets up and leans against the older man’s strong chest. He notices the damp patch in the front of Hajime’s gray sweats. 

Hajime had finished, untouched from eating his ass.

That was… really sweet.

“How mad will you be if I kill the moment by saying Oikawa-san saw and heard me cum screaming your name?”

Hajime is silent for a moment. Then he says:

“Fuck.”

* * *

“It’s the third day and he refuses to get out of his room. Just what the heck did you two do to him?” Maki asks as he sits on the breakfast table.

“We didn’t do anything! Shittykawa had no business barging into Shouyou’s room like that,” Iwaizumi says.

Shouyou is tempted to agree but he really wants Oikawa-san to come out of his room so he refrains from saying anything. 

Mattsun purses his lips but remains silent. Maki stares at Shouyou, his eyes begging him to help the situation. 

“I’m gonna go check on him,” Shouyou says as he stands from the table. He grabs the milk bread he had bought yesterday as a peace offering.

Mattsun reaches out and holds his wrist before he can leave, “You don’t have to. It’s his decision to be a drama queen. Just... eat breakfast first, baby.”

“It’s okay, Issei! I don’t mind. It kinda is my fault that he hasn’t come out. I’ll fix it and everything can go back to normal.”

Shouyou walks out of the room but he hears Mattsun yell, “Why the fuck are you spraying me with the bottle?! How was I being horny for Shouyou?!?”

“You called him ‘baby’ asshole! Keep it in your pants at the breakfast table!” Iwaizumi yells back.

Shouyou reaches Oikawa’s room and knocks lightly on the door. 

He hears a muffled, “Go away! I want to be alone and wallow in my misery!”

Shouyou opens the door and a pillow comes flying his way. He catches it before it collides with his face. 

“I said go away!”

“Oikawa-san?”

“Shit. Shouyou? Why... why are you here?” Oikawa asks. He looks tired and there’s a bit of stubble growing on his face. His hair is messy but the room smells like his body wash. 

“Oikawa-san. Please come out of your room. We miss you.”

Oikawa scoffs, “Pfft. Yeah right.”

“I miss you.”

“Sure you do.”

“Are you just going to be in your room forever?”

“Why do you care? Clearly you have been pretty busy getting nailed by everyone in this house except me.” Oikawa pouts and turns to face the wall. Shouyou moves closer to the bed. He puts the milk bread on the dresser and sits on the edge of the bed, facing away from Oikawa.

“I know you’re mad Oikawa-san but locking yourself in your room isn’t the solution,” Shouyou sighs, “If it bothers you so much that I’m messing around with everyone, I’ll stop.”

Oikawa shifts behind him, “Do you want to stop messing around?”

“No.”

“Then why suggest it?”

“Cause I care about you, Tooru. I care about you a lot,” Shouyou begins to stand, ready to head out of the room, “And if it bothers you, I’ll stop.”

Before Shouyou can even make it off the bed, a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. 

“Shou-chan.” He can feel Oikawa’s warmth through his shirt. “Don’t leave.”

He’s pulled back into the bed and he crashes against Oikawa’s chest. Their bodies are so close, Shouyou’s face starts heating up because he has a feeling he knows where this is going. 

“Tooru.” Shouyou says as he turns to wrap his arms around Oikawa. “Are you gonna come out of your room now?”

“Not just yet, Shou-chan.” Oikawa leans down as Shouyou comes up to meet his lips. Their kiss is slow and when Oikawa swipes his tongue on Shouyou’s bottom lip, he opens his mouth to give Oikawa access.

“Mmmm, Shou-chan, your lips are so soft. Wanna tell me what you’ve done with these gorgeous lips?”

“Oi-Oikawa-san.” Shouyou’s face feels like it’s burning. There’s something extremely hot about Oikawa wanting him to know what he did with the others.

Another soft kiss, followed by a bitten lip, “Come on Shou-chan, tell me.”

“I— I sucked Maki off.”

“Oh? Like this?” Oikawa slides down his body till he’s face to face with his crotch. He slides Shouyou’s sweats down, “Oh, going commando are we? That’s hot, Shou-chan.” Oikawa strokes him a couple of times bringing his dick to attention. He then leans down to lick a stripe up the underside of Shouyou’s cock. 

“Tooru!”

“Mm, is this what you did with Maki, Shouyou? Or did you do this?” Oikawa leans down and takes one of Shouyou’s balls into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

Shouyou moans loudly and Oikawa let’s go of his ball to swallow down Shouyou’s cock. Oikawa moans as he takes more of Shouyou’s cock into his mouth. His tongue swirls a little around Shouyou, making the orange head moan again. Oikawa sets a pace bobbing his head up and down and it is very much like what Shouyou had done with Maki. 

“Tooru! I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” Shouyou’s hand snakes to Oikawa’s chocolate curls, trying to stop Oikawa but the other man swallows once again and Shouyou pulls him off just as he cums. 

Shouyou is panting as he looks done at Oikawa. His face is covered in Shouyou’s cum and it’s ridiculously embarrassing how fast Shouyou gets hard again. 

Oikawa rubs the cum that’s splattered on his cheeks and sticks his dirty fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. 

“What else did you do, Shou-chan?” Oikawa slithers up to straddle Shouyou’s hips, placing his hands on Shouyou’s chest. 

“Mmm, take off your pants and I’ll show you what Mattsun-san did to me right here,” Shouyou slides his hands to grab at Oikawa’s ass. 

“Mmm, sounds like a plan.” Oikawa slips out of pajama bottoms and his boxers, settling on top of Shouyou again. 

“Open your mouth, Tooru.” Oikawa does as he’s told and Shouyou sticks three fingers inside his mouth. Oikawa makes a show of sucking them all together then taking them out of his mouth and sucking them one by one. 

“What did Mattsun do to you with fingers this filthy wet, Shou-chan?”

Shouyou slides his fingers down and settles them right on Oikawa’s entrance.

“He fucked me like this.” Shouyou inserts one finger inside Oikawa’s asshole. He begins to slowly fuck Oikawa with that finger until he feels him loosen a little. He inserts another and Oikawa groans.

“You okay?”

“Yes. Keep going Shou-chan, stretch me out.”

“Mmm, you’re so sweet, Tooru. You’re clenching around my fingers already. That’s hot. You’re so hot.” Shouyou says, rising to kiss him. 

“Mmm, Shou-chan. Right there, keep fucking me right there!” Shouyou speeds up as he inserts a third finger and rubs at Oikawa’s prostate. They keep moaning and panting at each other's mouths. Shouyou’s unoccupied hand goes to Oikawa’s cock and starts jerking him off.

“Shouyou, I’m gonna- I’m gonna, fuck I’m cumming!” Oikawa spills all over Shouyou’s abdomen, some of it reaching just below his chin. 

Shouyou gently withdraws his fingers and drops a kiss on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

Oikawa moves off Shouyou to lay down on the bed. Shouyou cleans himself off with his discarded shirt. They both lay there for a minute.

“Oikawa-san?” Shouyou wants to reach but he hesitates for a second. One look at Oikawa’s lust filled face tells him all he needs to know.

“Shouyou. Can I fuck you?”

“Yes, yes. Please fuck me, Tooru.”

“Turn around Shouyou, I’m gonna eat you out just like Iwa-chan did... and then I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t walk straight for a week.”

All Shouyou does in response is moan against the pillows. 

Oikawa opens Shouyou up and then swirls his tongue around his entrance and a finger slips inside him at the same time. The assault on his ass continues and Shouyou really hopes he doesn’t cry from pleasure again.

“Fuck, Shou-chan,” Oikawa removes his face from Shouyou’s ass, “How are you so fucking tight? You’re going to feel so great when I fuck you open.”

“Tooru! Please, please fuck me now. I want it. I want it so bad.”

“You’ve been a good boy, I’m gonna give it to you.” Oikawa reaches over to grab a condom for the nightstand. He pushes Shouyou so that he’s on his back, “I wanna see your face when I make you cum, Shou-chan.”

Shouyou nods but he stares at Oikawa as he rolls the condom on his cock. Shouyou scoots closer to Oikawa, wiggling his ass in front of his cock to get it going.

“So impatient, Shou-chan, you want this cock inside you?” Oikawa rubs his dick around his entrance and all Shouyou wants is that dick inside him. He wraps his legs around Oikawa’s hips and pulls him closer. The tip of Oikawa slips a bit on Shouyou’s entrance and they both groan.

“Tooru... please. Please fuck me already.” 

Oikawa’s response was to slowly slide his dick inside Shouyou. When he bottoms out, he leans down to kiss Shouyou, “Shou-chan, you’re so tight around me. I’m gonna move now, you ready?”

Shouyou nods and Oikawa moves back till only the tip is inside him before he slams back in. Shouyou’s mouth is kept open, all he can do is moan as Oikawa keeps ramming him over and over.

“Fuck Shouyou. I love your tight little hole. You’re taking me so good, Shou-chan. Fuck, I love it. I love you.”

“Tooru! Yes! I love it! I love you too, Tooru! Keep going I’m so close!” Shouyou wraps his legs tightly around Oikawa. 

Oikawa’s thrusts start becoming erratic and faster. He moves down to his elbows and he moans on Shouyou’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah you’re gonna cum from my dick? Yeah cum on baby, cum.”

Oikawa leans down to bite at his neck and Shouyou cums, clenching around Oikawa and pushing him over the edge.

For a minute, all that’s heard in the room is their heavy breathing. Oikawa slips out of Shouyou and ties off the condom, throwing it away and settling back in the bed. 

He pulls Shouyou to his chest and Shouyou settles there tracing little patterns on his chest.

“So.”

“So?” Shouyou asks.

“So you like all of us. Do you want to date one of us or all of us?”

Shouyou looks up at Oikawa and says, “I like all of you and I wanna be with all of you.”

“You’re so sweet, Shou-chan,” Oikawa pats his head, “Maybe we should have a schedule, just so that there is no fighting.”

_ Huh, not a bad idea,  _ Shouyou thinks.

* * *

The day after he and Oikawa made up, Shouyou decides to sit all his housemates down for a serious talk regarding their relationships. Even though none of them had established they were dating, Shouyou felt the need to at least have this talk.

“Okay, so let’s talk about this, like adults. Maki-san, stop trying to run away. Mattsun-san, don’t hit him, please.”

“Sorry, Shouyou.”

“Sorry, baby.”

“Stop calling him that Mattsun!” Oikawa says, glaring at him. Matsukawa rolls his eyes at Oikawa. Thankfully, Iwaizumi is sitting between them and smacks them both in the back of the head.

“Both of you, shut up! Shouyou wants to talk to us and you’re not letting him.”

All of them are quiet and Shouyou sighs, “I like all of you. So so much. And I only realized it’s unfair of me to be having fun with all of you, knowing how you all feel,” Mouths open to protest but Shouyou raises his hand and continues, “So I came up with this!”

He takes a calendar from behind his back, “There’s four weeks in every month so we’ll schedule around that! A week for each of you! Look I even got you all stickers! Take your pick!”

“What?!” Four voices say back at him.

“You aren’t going to pick between us?” Oikawa asks.

“Nope!” Shouyou says, happily, “I love you all equally! And I wanna be with all of you! So if you don’t want this just let me know and I’m happy to take you off the schedule!”

“This is your solution? A schedule?” Matsukawa says, “God you’re freaking adorable Shouyou. I call dibs on the first week!”

“What?! No fair, Mattsun!” Maki says, “I want the second week then!”

“Oi, assholes! Shouyou is deciding the schedule and he’s clearly going to give me the first week!” Iwaizumi says.

“As the person who first brought Shouyou to this house I say I get first dibs!” Oikawa says. 

It turns into a bit of a screaming match between all of his housemates and Shouyou laughs a little. 

They all stop yelling and stop to stare at him. Smiles make their way to all of their faces. 

“Let’s watch a movie tonight! We’ll decide the order tomorrow!” They all surround Shouyou on their big couch and Shouyou starts playing some action movie. 

It wasn’t a perfect solution, there were no guarantees that this would end well, but for the time being Shouyou and his four boyfriends were content.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... there will likely be a part two to this! Just not any time soon because I have like 3 kurohina oneshots that I wanna finish and like 10 atsuhina ones.🥺 yes I am a clown who thought she would get over atsuhina. 
> 
> I lied as I have from the very beginning🤡
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)!


End file.
